


8осемь

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История маньяка, не попавшего в сериал</p>
            </blockquote>





	8осемь

Черный человек не прятался в толпе. Он и был толпой, он растворился в ней, как кофе в стакане с кипятком. Он стоял и смотрел, смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд. От эмблем у них на груди: золотое сечение, многорукий идеальный человек внутри круга. От темно-синих, тусклых, будто присыпанных сухой, пыльной землей, комбинезонов. Как у садовников. Только садовники эти не сажают, а выкапывают.

Выпалывают дурное семя.

У высокой женщины в руках был череп. Она держала его, рассматривала, словно ждала от него ответа. Или примеряла роль Гамлета, принца датского. Нет. Беременный Гамлет – это нонсенс. Кибела-Рея. Кали, темная Шакти. Приносит в мир жизнь, приносит и смерть. Два в одном. Великая мать, разрушительница и созидательница. Разрушительница человеческого невежества, созидательница мирового порядка. Румянец на щеках, лицо светится изнутри. И череп, казалось, сейчас оживет в ее руках. Но в ней было и зерно смерти, в ней и ее черепе. Когда-нибудь оно должно прорасти. Черный человек подумал, что пушка пошла бы ей еще больше. Ствол. Ну нет, оружие – это пошло. Женственность убивает сама по себе.

Она что-то говорила своему спутнику, тот недовольно хмурился, но Черный человек этого уже не увидел. Он развернулся и ушел. Черный человек уже знал, что будет делать. Знал точно.

Первым делом он купил шокер.

Раньше Черного человека не было.

Был только Гарольд Логан, финансовый аналитик. Ему нравилось с одобрением думать о себе самом. Нервный, но добрый, так, да. Но однажды, когда Гарольду Логану было плохо и страшно, Черный человек вышел из тени, взял Гарольда за руку и отвел в сторону. Гарольд рыдал, свернувшись клубочком в темноте, а Черный человек решал его проблемы. Гарольд Логан не хотел ничего знать. Когда он пытался вспоминать о происшедшем, становилось еще страшнее.

Но Черный человек все решит. Все решит, все устроит, во всем разберется.

Черный человек не был по-настоящему черным. Он просто существовал как факт. Его чернота была условна. Он жил внутри, в темноте, куда Гарольд боялся заглянуть. Имя появилось само. Гарольд не мог понять откуда. Из аниме, или пришло от кого-то из депрессивных и гениальных русских писателей? Еще Черному человеку нравился сериал «Светлячок» и The Jesus and Mary Chain.

А Гарольд просто не любил ни сериалы, ни музыку.

Сначала Черный человек не разговаривал с Гарольдом. Он молча обнимал его и отводил в сторону. В безопасность, прочь от проблем. Гарольда это устраивало. Черный человек молчал, а Гарольд продолжал работать, считать, комментировать и предугадывать. Он оставался в офисе допоздна, ведь дома его никто не ждал. Графики окружали его, издевательски помахивая синусоидами.

Только постепенно Гарольд стал побаиваться японских свечей *. Свечи вели себя странно: со всех сторон подмигивали и колебались. И однажды, когда они подмигивали, Черный человек заговорил. У него был глухой, сбивчивый голос, будто он произносил слова впервые, пробуя их на ощупь губами.

Японские свечи не горят, зато они показывают, куда падают тени. А раз тени удлиняются, то наш мир катится к закату. Именно так сказал Черный человек, когда впервые заговорил с Гарольдом.

Потом они стали разговаривать чаще. И еще чаще.

Хаксли и Оруэлл, говорил Черный человек, обнялись и хохочут, глядя на окружающий мир. Где же еще могло так выйти, чтобы Большой брат правил этим дивным новым миром? Сытые рыла, продолжал Черный человек, жрут, чавкают под диктовку свыше. Им говорят, что вкусно, а что нет. Они любят то, что им говорят любить. Они не думают. Они существуют. Они не люди. Взгляни на график, что ты видишь?

– Смерть, – ответил тогда Гарольд Логан.

– Именно, – кивнул Черный человек. – Кали.

Гарольд свернулся маленьким теплым комочком в уютной темноте. Ему было страшно думать об этом. Черный человек почесал его за ушком.

Свои первые руки он взял у молодого банкира.

Гарольд плакал и метался внутри от страха, и поэтому Черный человек сначала заколол парня и только потом старой ножовкой отпилил ему конечности. Он повесил их на статую в своем гараже: левую – слева, правую – справа. Но этого было мало для настоящей юбки Кали. Тело банкира Черный человек тщательно вымыл и выбросил на свалку, но предварительно выжег на лбу что-то похожее на круг в треугольнике.

Придет или не придет? Ведь это ее жертва, она должна принять послание. Шли дни. Гарольд все реже подавал признаки жизни, и Черный человек начал забывать о нем. Его мысли занимала Кали, доктор Бреннан. Он прочитал о ней в Википедии. У статуи в подвале было ее лицо. По крайней мере, так казалось Черному человеку.

В новостях сообщили: найден труп без обеих рук. Это заставило Черного человека вздрогнуть от радости. Репортер сделал скорбное лицо, пока нес чушь о мафии и букмекерах-убийцах, а Черный человек улыбался. Нужно было только подождать, совсем немного – и она придет.

Но время шло, а Кали не приходила. Только глядела своими темными, странными глазами, дразнилась высунутым языком. Руки совсем испортились, а ей не подходила тухлятина, только свежее, чистое, с кровью. В местной газете написали, что молодой банкир погиб из-за проблем с игровой зависимостью. Кредиторы отрезали ему руки в назидание. Черный человек посмеялся бы, если б не был так расстроен.

Тогда Черный человек решил сменить штат.

На обратном пути машину остановила полиция, и сердце у него екнуло. Вдруг это она? Но полицейский взглянул на документы и махнул рукой: езжай, мол. Гарольд завозился внутри, его толчки были едва ощутимыми, как у плода на шестом месяце. Черный человек засмеялся своему сравнению и снова вспомнил сияющую красотой беременную женщину с черепом в руках. Это видение дарило настоящее тепло.

Вечером он повесил еще одну пару рук на пояс своей богине. Руки были женскими, с длинными, ярко-алыми ногтями.

А Гарольд, казалось, замер совсем. Умер в чреве.

Через несколько часов интернет разорвала исповедь. «Я убил свою жену и отрезал ей руки, – говорил, запинаясь, жидковолосый парень с прозрачными, фанатичными глазами. – Я убил эту суку, видит Бог, я ненавидел ее больше всего на свете». Черный человек прикусил губу. Ему захотелось подарить его руки Кали, немедленно, сейчас же. Ведь она опять не придет, потому что его никто не станет искать. Незачем искать того, кого нет. А с телеэкранов усмехался, усмехался, усмехался муж, которого копы запихивали в свою машину. Вот он, плод этого дивного мира, существо, для которого нужда в популярности затмила все. Черный человек полоснул ножом по ладони и смазал кровью ступни статуи. Самые первые руки уже почти перестали вонять.

Еще одна пара рук. И все списали на бездомного, который невзначай оказался не на том месте и не в то время. Черный человек не мог понять, где и в чем он допустил ошибки. Он оставлял трупы так, чтобы даже самый тупой коп не мог спутать это с бытовухой. И он тщательно заметал следы – так, чтобы только гений мог обнаружить связь между жертвами. Их должно быть семь, обязательно семь, чтобы наконец закончить свое произведение, свою богиню. Или Кали найдет его раньше – и это будет чудесно.

Четвертый труп с отрубленными руками он оставил сидеть в парке на лавочке. К утру все вокруг затянули желтыми лентами, машины с мигалками колесили туда-сюда, а Черный человек наблюдал, сидя в машине неподалеку. Бинокль подрагивал в его руках. Нет, только местные. Никаких федералов. Он что-то упустил, но не мог понять, где и что. Ужасное ощущение. Но к нему так никто и не пришел.

Сдирая с пятого трупа кожу, Черный человек злился. Он весь испачкался, было противно брать руками скользкую, вялую шкуру, жирную с изнанки, он нервно кромсал ее ножом и дергал за ошметки, отдирая их от плоти. Черный человек уже не думал о том, кого он убил. Это было совсем неважно. Бреннан должна приехать на такое убийство. Просто обязана. Труп без рук и кожи он оставил на свалке.

Его никто не нашел. Даже сам Черный человек. Приехал через неделю проверить, как там тело – все завалило мусором. Мусор – прекрасная, идеальная могила. Мусор и еще чайки. Они издевательски кричали, насмехаясь над Черным человеком. Он ненавидел чаек. Наверняка именно они растащили кости, склевали все мясо. Черный человек прижал ладонь к лицу, пытаясь сдержать нервный тик. Вся щека дергалась. В эту ночь он снова разрезал руку и обрызгал кровью ступни Кали, стараясь дышать ртом. Он подумал, как странно, что его никто не подозревает. И как странно, что богиня игнорирует его просьбы, не идет к нему. Если бы Черный человек мог плакать, он бы рыдал перед алтарем. Но это умел делать только Гарольд, а его давно не стало.

Шестой поджидал его в Вашингтоне.

Поближе к ней. Сначала Черный человек долго шел по ночному парку следом за странным парнем со следящим браслетом на ноге. Но парень вдруг обернулся и усмехнулся так неприятно, что Черный человек отступил и скрылся в темноте. Потом он корил себя за нерешительность и сомнения, ведь богине угодна самая трудная жертва. С другой стороны, следящий браслет… зачем так подставляться?

И тогда он убил человека в оранжевом комбинезоне, мерзкого тускло-гнилостного цвета. Отрезав ему руки, он аккуратно сложил их в пакет и понес к машине. Каждый шаг отдавался в голове, нахлынула странная апатия. Дело близилось к концу, а Кали все не замечала его стараний.

Голову для подношения ей Черный человек искал особенно тщательно. Только женская, только черноволосая. Одна из его соседок по утрам бегала в парке, остальное – дело техники. Черный человек стал настоящим профи. Резиновые перчатки, шокер, быстрый удар остро отточенным ножом для бумаг в сердце. Пила-ножовка. Выверенные, скупые движения. Спрятать тело. Пакет.

Черный человек долго вешал голову на руку статуи. Голова не хотела держаться, падала и насмешливо кривила губы. Но Черный человек собрал ее волосы в хвост, и в конце концов голова закачалась на левой руке Кали.

Потом он сфотографировал то, что получилось, на полароид, и отправил фотографию Темперанс Бреннан, в институт Джефферсона. Опуская в почтовый ящик письмо, Черный человек ликовал. Теперь точно не будет никаких промахов. Разве что его поймает полиция, но он слишком тщательно заметал следы.

* * *

 

Темперанс Бреннан гнала машину по автостраде. На заднем сиденье в детском кресле спала Кристин, а за спиной оставалась любимая работа, Бут и вся жизнь. Правильно ли она поступила, бросив все, сбежав? Может, нужно было остаться, дождаться открыто предъявленного обвинения, бороться, победить? Но ведь система перемелет ее в куски, так сказал отец, а он знает, что говорит, как ни прискорбно это признать. Она взглянула на себя в зеркало и увидела заспанную, взъерошенную, упрямо сжимающую губы женщину. Нет, все правильно. Она все сделала правильно. Теперь у нее есть ребенок, и рисковать разлукой с дочерью она не желает. Умение прятаться и время все исправят. У нее хороший учитель, она лучше и умнее большинства тех, кто пойдет по ее следу. А Бут... Бут поймет и продолжит искать правду. Время все исправит.

Пакет с письмами она выбросила в тлеющий мусорный контейнер еще три часа назад.

* * *

 

Когда и через месяц никто не пришел к нему, Черный человек снял со счета оставшиеся деньги и купил пистолет. Он спустился в подвал и в последний раз омыл своей кровью подножье статуи. Она смотрела на него равнодушно и насмешливо.

– Семь – не то число, да? – спросил Черный человек и поднес пистолет к виску. Гарольд Логан, о котором давно забыли, очнулся и заорал, но слишком поздно.

– Восемь, – сказал Черный человек и спустил курок.

**Author's Note:**

> * Японские свечи – вид биржевых графиков. Выглядят так. http://mirsovetov.ru/images/659/1.jpg


End file.
